


Good Enough

by fictitiousOshine



Series: Valentine Surprises [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxious Jughead, Betty can cook and bake, But he loves Betty and Betty loves him, Cuddling Bughead, Domestic Bughead, F/M, Jughead does something stupid, Jughead is there for her when she needs him, Love Confessions, Shy Jughead, Smut, So everything is alright!, Strong Betty, Sweet Betty, Sweet Jughead, Valentine's Day, it's a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictitiousOshine/pseuds/fictitiousOshine
Summary: “Happy Valentines Day, JB!” Jughead greeted into the phone as Betty tucked herself close to his side, placing a soft kiss to his bare shoulder. “I love you,” he mouthed to her.“I love you, too,” Betty mouthed back.“Juggie. Oh. Happy Valentines Day to you, too. I thought… Whoa, wait a minute!” Jellybean said in a voice that told him his little sister would drop anything and everything to come to rescue him. He even heard a ruffling sound for good measure. “Betty didn’t ditch on you, did she? I swear if she—”//Meeting may be fate’s prank, as he likes to think, but staying is a choice. His choice. Hers, too.Betty and Jughead make it work, and sweet surprises await them both on their First-meet Anniversary in my continuation one-shot to "“Not so bad, huh?”"
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Valentine Surprises [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693396
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53
Collections: 7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Reader,
> 
> Hey 👋🙂 
> 
> Would anyone believe if I say I started writing in January in hopes of posting in February? Yay April 🙈!!!
> 
> If you haven't read the first part, I hope I've sprinkled enough of what had happened then, so as to not let you wonder. Hope you like this little journey I've managed to write down.
> 
> And hope you stay till the end ❤️
> 
> \- Oshine
> 
> \+ 
> 
> A shoutout to [@AlyssaDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaDreams) for being my beta here, for being so encouraging and amazing and inspiring the series name. Couldn't have done this without her 🥳

Kind, loving, nurturing, supportive, patient. Someone like Betty Cooper added meaning to one’s life, and who knew it better than Jughead Jones?

His trailer was effortlessly clean and tidy. He was—not quite—free from writer’s blocks. Every day he had a life to look forward to, and he held his head a little higher, feeling after a long, like he belonged here.

He’d once rolled his eyes at Jellybean’s ‘happily ever after’ comment, never knowing months from then, he’d be believing it.

Feeling nearly as amazing as a man his age could, he smiled at work, laughed even, talked to himself, and blushed when someone like Pop Tate noticed him.

“ _Happiness suits you, kid.”_

“ _I… uh… Thanks, Pop.”_

The cashier guy always gave him the _look_ whenever a customer ordered a Salad platter, and he always shrugged in response. No words. As per usual.

Every day at lunchtime, Jughead parceled something and rode off to Betty’s apartment or The Riverdale Register. Sometimes they were joined by Veronica, who didn’t seem quite happy with him constantly being around. Turned out, her not disliking him didn’t exactly mean she liked him. It was fine. It didn’t matter as long as Betty was happy with him.

It had been their routine ever since their first date—exactly three months ago. Betty wouldn’t consider their first meet a date, he’d guessed that. But it didn’t mean he couldn’t casually surprise her tonight.

The more he thought about himself in a relationship, the more he wanted to buy Betty the ring he often imagined in his head. The only thing keeping him was that he couldn’t go to stores alone and make a fool out of himself in case someone recognized him. Therefore, he often told himself that normal people waited years to propose; he didn’t need to rush.

Even though Betty was his very first girlfriend, he was certain she was it.

“ _Say it!”_

“ _Say what?”_

“ _You know you can talk to me, Juggie. Tell me what you’re thinking!”_

“ _Will you maybe… be my girlfriend?”_

Her laughter from their memory seemed still fresh to his ears.

Today was it, he was going to say those three words out loud. No flowers, no gifts, he was doing it his way; with two large boxes of pizza with Betty’s favorite toppings.

He rang the doorbell and waited, trying his best to keep his smile under control. He inhaled deeply as the latch clicked out, though when the door opened, his face fell and he froze.

“Yes? Are you lost?” the redheaded woman asked with a tilt of her head. It was Cheryl Blossom, looking straight out of a fashion magazine cover and smelling like an expensive perfume. He wasn’t sure she recognized him. He wasn’t sure he _wanted_ her to recognize him. He’d been bullied enough by the person in front of him, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to recall or replay anything.

“I… No… I’m… I’m here for Betty,” he choked out, wishing the earth would swallow him. He’d meant to surprise Betty, not have a near-death experience right outside her apartment door.

“Oh, Betty’s on the rooftop.”

“Why?” he asked, glancing towards the stairs.

“I don’t know,” Cheryl shrugged, “why don’t you excuse yourself and go look?!”

“Oh My Gosh, Juggie!” He heard Betty’s voice from inside the house, much to his confusion, just before she pushed past Cheryl and threw her arms around his neck. The sweet vanilla smell engulfed his senses and the hand he was balancing the boxes on suddenly was free. He wrapped his arms around his beautiful girlfriend and held on for dear life. Her lips on his were all he needed right now. “I missed you, Juggie.”

“I missed you more!” She had no idea. He could have died if she hadn’t shown up squealing his name. “But I can come back later, I see you have guests…”

Betty glanced behind herself, then back at him. “I do, and I do see they’re liking your choice of pizza. Come on in.”

Jughead didn’t get a chance to argue as Betty was already dragging him in, and towards the dining table. “Betty, you don’t have to…” with a sigh, he sank into the wooden chair.

“Have to what?”

Make him sit next across from glowering Cheryl. “Nothing.”

“Since when are you two together?” Cheryl asked, gesturing vaguely with her hand. “Cousin Betty, of all the weirdos in Riverdale, how did you find this one?”

At what he couldn’t dare to take offense to, Betty chuckled. “Three months ago after I left your party.”

“Which one?”

Betty frowned. “The Valentine’s Day party, the one where I slapped Nick of all people, and the rest of you asked me to calm the fuck down.”

“He deserved it,” Jughead added before his eyes widened, realizing that he wasn’t alone with Betty. “I… I gotta make a phone call. Excuse me, please.” He jumped off the seat and hurried over to the balcony.

“He seems funnn…”

“No, stop.”

Jughead pulled the glass door behind him, not wanting to hear any of… Cheryl’s voice.

What the hell was he even doing? Almost engaging in a conver _sation_ with _Cheryl?_ He’d known Cheryl was Betty’s cousin, but he’d let that information slip his mind. Just like he’d turned a deaf ear to Veronica’s say about him.

Standing up here and watching the vehicles was no deviation when his anxiety was showing. Moreover, he was afraid of someone noticing him here on the 4th Floor balcony; he was afraid he looked like he was about to jump.

Betty was right about him needing therapy, but he wasn’t so sure he wanted a life where he interacted with too many people. Not to mention, he was also scared to meet any therapist who would—definitely—toss him out of his comfort zone.

Nevertheless, for the most part, Betty was helping Jughead come out of his shell, making him believe he could enjoy a company just as much as he did solitude. Though he had a timer ticking for that one. Eventually, he would sneak off and Betty would follow him.

He just wasn’t sure how long it would be until she realized he wasn’t a fit for her…

“I’m sorry,” Jughead whispered, just before he heard the door click open. Delicate arms wrapped around his torso and he slowly turned around, meeting those beautiful green eyes. “I’m sorry…”

Betty kissed him on the lips, taking away some of the guilt he had. “Cheryl’s gone.”

“You sent her home?” he asked, not liking the idea.

“She was leaving when you rang the bell, okay. So don’t for a second think we upset her.”

Jughead sighed, his thoughts still unclear. He didn’t want any follow-ups from Cheryl who’d been dormant after she’d started dating his friend. But after that little prank tonight, he was starting to feel like it was all going to happen again. Sooner or later, he would end up with a bleeding nose.

“It’s okay, to not be nice all the time.”

“Nice?” Jughead asked bitterly, gaping at her. “I don’t care a damn about being nice; I’m only worried about the follow-ups, Betty. Your cousin almost ragged on me. She didn’t know I was your boyfriend. Why didn’t you tell her?” He regretted this; saying his insecurities out loud to Betty.

“She’s my cousin, Juggie, and not a close one. Not the best.”

“She could have found out from Toni.” Could he word-vomit anything more stupid?

“Well, does Toni know?” Betty raised an eyebrow, and after a moment of disbelief, Jughead grimaced.

“Yeah… I mean… I don’t know…” He hadn’t told her. He hadn’t told anybody.

Betty sighed. “We’ve been so private, the few people who know us, behave as if we’d be offended if they think we’re a couple.”

And it, _again_ , felt like his own fault. Betty was relatively new in town, but people knew Jughead well. He was the weirdo of the town no one talked to unless necessary. No one—until Betty—had ever wanted their name linked with his. Now that a few of their friends knew about them being together, they were probably thinking it was unfair to Betty if such rumors spread.

“Maybe we don’t flaunt it enough,” she reasoned, meeting his eyes. “Gimme your phone.”

He had no reason not to.

Betty shook her head, and he suppressed a groan. He got it, he had a boring device full of notes, and a few outdated apps for namesake. Holding up the phone, Betty moved to stand next to him, making him chuckle at their virtual copies. She’d done this a few times before in the last few months, so by now, he was used to _not_ looking awkward in front of the camera.

“Smile, Juggie.” He almost burst into laughter as the picture got taken. “There, we look good,” Betty giggled, turning around walking towards the brick wall.

“What are you doing?”

“Letting the world— I mean, your friends and followers know that we’re together.”

Jughead would have laughed if the emotions hadn’t engulfed him.

“I love you, Betty.” The words he wanted to say out loud fell from his mouth like a caress, and he closed his eyes, a part of him terrified by those thoughts of his that never seemed to vanish.

“Thought you’d never say. I love you, too, Jughead. I love you so much!”

Betty was in his arms the moment next and he held her protectively, kissing the side of her head. How had he gotten so lucky? What had he done to deserve Betty Cooper? He’d met her on the night of Valentine’s Day. By chance. Fate had sent this beautiful blonde right into the back of his car when he’d been heading back home…

“I love you, Betty,” he repeated on a sob this time. “Always you. Only you.”

Minutes later, Betty handed him back his phone and headed back inside the house. He followed.

**JBJones15** 😍️  I love you guys!!!

“Holy shit…” Jughead muttered, glaring at the notification. He wasn’t used to _this_ and it scared the shit out of him. He sank into the couch just as his phone pinged again.

**CockroachySalmon** Beautiful couple

Jughead didn’t know who that one was, but it was okay as long as they didn’t say something to trigger his anxiety.

**ToniTopazzz** Dudeee I knew you guys were dating. I’m so happy 🙌

“Toni knew,” Jughead sighed, then looked over to the kitchen area where Betty was playing with the microwave. “Betts, it’s 14th today, not…” he trailed off when she smirked at him.

“I know. You’d planned on starving on our first date, and a salad without bread isn’t your type.”

“Damn you?” Jughead exclaimed, chuckling, picking up the remote to see what was on TV. Suddenly, what looked like a giant chocolate pudding blocked his view. The TV remote fell, and he grabbed the plate from Betty’s hands. “Another reason why I love you.”

She giggled. “I’ll go bring our pizzas.”

When it was just the two of them, everything felt perfect. Everything _was_ perfect. He had nowhere to be, not a thing to worry about.

The pizzas were good as new again with the cheese sizzling around their toppings. Betty cuddled into him and picked up a piece from the box on the coffee table. “V has invited us to her party on Saturday,” she whispered, and he groaned right after.

“What’s the occasion this time? Another shoebox?”

Betty let out a small laugh. “Shoe Store, and no. It’s a simple get-together. You know, just friends and family,” she said. Obviously. “We’ll stay by the buffet,” she added, and he figured he’d gone blank.

“I hope Veronica knows about us,” Jughead blurted out.

“Is that a taunt now? I told you I didn’t tell anyone except…”

“Except?” he pressed, his eyes wide.

“My sister, Polly…” He’d barely nodded before she continued, “my brother, Charles, and my mom and dad…” she trailed off, shrugging.

Jughead groaned, leaning back against the couch. “What did they say?”

“Uh, they want to meet you. Maybe some grilling you can expect… someday. I know nothing.”

“Honestly, Betts, I don’t know how long I can make it out alive…”

She cuddled in closer, poking his mouth with her half eaten pizza slice. “If it makes you feel any better, what they think, _or_ say, isn’t going to change my mind,” she said, her other hand slipping in his as he took an exasperated bite from pizza and chewed. “I’m so lucky to have you, Jug. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

**Ron_Lodge** Is it official?

.

.

…

“This isn’t fun, of any sort,” Jughead grumbled around a mouthful of potato skins, and groaned when Betty burst into drunken giggles, gulping down the rest of her wine. They’d been sitting on a cushioned corner bench, away from the drunk crowd, eating dinner at Veronica’s get-together. “And you better stop drinking that poison, Betts. It’s not good for you.”

Betty put the glass down on the floor and smiled at him. “Why do you think I left New York?”

“Why?”

“I… gotta use the bathroom,” Betty muttered, quickly getting up to leave.

“You okay?”

“I need to pee, so bad,” she giggled, and he watched her disappear down the hallway, giggling more as her pointy heels kept bending.

Pushing away the instinct to follow his girlfriend, “okay,” Jughead muttered, more to himself. He shook his head and walked over to the fridge, grabbing his last bagel, in case the staff cleared up their plates in their absence.

He’d almost grabbed a soda when the bagel from his other hand got snatched away, and he turned around to face a fuming Veronica holding it up.

“Come with me! Right. The. Fuck. Now.”

He nodded, and quietly followed the raven-haired woman through a hallway and inside a bedroom. Of all the places available, Veronica had made him follow her into a room with a bed and stuff… and a funeral-ready mannequin without a head! “Okay, what’s going on?” he quavered slightly, failing to keep his anxiety at bay.

“Do you know what I see when I see her with you?”

“No,” he gulped, though he had an idea.

Veronica smirked. “She’s slumming it with you! I _actually_ thought you’d change with time, man up—”

“—Is this about food?” he almost pleaded. She must have snatched his bagel for a reason! “Look, I get nervous, and hungry as a result of it.”

“God, you’re pathetic, Jughead. If you’d stop being so… so sheltered and self-obsessed, you’d see that you’re embarrassing me. You’re embarrassing Betty!” Veronica yelled, knocking the wind out of him.

“I… I didn’t know… anyone cared.”

Veronica put her hands on his shoulders, making a heedless show of straightening his crisp white shirt. “I don’t know how to make you understand this, but while you’re at _my_ party, you’re going to behave. Blend in. Don’t draw attention to yourself. Try. Learn how to act normal. Join an acting class. Until then, stop being this greedy pauper and stay away from my buffet. I do _not_ want to hear people gossiping about you and Betty at _my_ party. You’re not that important.” She patted his shoulder, thrice, before stepping away. “You can leave now. Don’t worry about Betty.”

With the numbness settling in, all Jughead heard for the next several minutes was the loud thumping of his heart, beating up all of his 24 ribs at once, if that was possible.

Ate a bad shrimp. Going home.

After sending the text to Betty, Jughead switched off his phone and headed out of the building.

His bike was suddenly mocking him. It mocked him the whole ride home. Everyone and everything mocked him. He was an embarrassment. To his mother, father, and he wondered if Jellybean faked it. What if Betty faked it?

This wasn’t the first time Veronica had made him feel worthless. She had often warned him to change himself; to be worthy of her best friend. The first time she’d done it, he’d turned his trailer upside down and rode his bike at lightning speed until he’d noticed a pond.

It was easy for her to say. She didn’t have anxiety issues, family issues, financial issues… or… just issues. He got it, she wanted the best for Betty. And he wasn’t the best.

He couldn’t cry, couldn’t call anyone. He needed sleep, and a reason to skip work tomorrow.

.

.

.

“Your girlfriend is here,” Pop told him when he called in sick. “It’s not about her, is it?”

“No… it’s not, Pop. We’re good. I just need time to figure out some things,” Jughead said with a sigh. “I’m really very sorry.” He was an idiot, thinking he could lie with fake coughs. “I’ll be there tomorrow and I’ll work overtime…” his voice trailed off when the older man chuckled.

“That won’t be necessary, kid. Call me if you need anything.”

After goodbyes, Jughead hung up the phone and took a sip of his morning coffee. He’d woken up later than usual and felt like shit. He’d ignored all of Betty’s messages, afraid he’d end up telling her about his conversation with Veronica last night. Knowing Betty too well, he was afraid of being the one she’d pick sides with. He didn’t deserve it; the kindness and support. He’d done nothing to deserve it.

Besides, Veronica had been right. Her words were still fresh in his mind, but the more he replayed them, the more he realized something was lacking in the whole conversation.

He should have handled it differently than he had. He’d given someone the upper hand, and for the first time in his life, he felt… angry.

.

.

…

.

.

“Busy. Come in later.”

“Yeah, well, not everyone has their schedule planned around yours.” Jughead walked into the office Veronica was _busy_ with her coffee, surrounded by some paperwork. It was probably the other way round, but he didn’t want his rational brain taking over.

“Jughead, what are you doing here?” Veronica stuttered, her eyes wide.

He stomped over to the table, and placed his palms flat on the surface, watching the woman sitting on the opposite side jump. “Here’s what you need to know. I don’t care a damn about you and your social gatherings, Veronica Lodge. It’s not my fault that you’re under-prepared to serve your guests, and it’s not my fault that out of everything happening around the town, your guests have me to talk about. I know I can’t change the fact that I’m the son of a drug dealer and a drug addict. I’m messed up, I accept that. But I won’t let it define me. Or Betty, for however long I’m lucky to have her. I love her and she loves me. I don’t owe _you_ anything. You understand?”

“Wow, you’re out of your mind.” Veronica crossed her arms, amused, but he was out of character to see it.

“The next time you see me, you’re going to treat me with respect. Try, okay? Until then, keep your opinions to yourself, and stay the hell out of my relationship.” With that, he traced his footsteps back, ready to leave the store.

The air around him suddenly seemed quiet, and he could almost imagine dark clouds crowding the sky. He’d done it. He wasn’t a great talker. What he’d said to Veronica hadn’t been spontaneous. But he’d done it.

Jughead opened up the note on his phone, just to see if he’d spoken every word and sentence, and instantly sank with guilt. He wanted to go back in there, apologize for his horrendous yet courageous, coffee-powered performance/ _mistake._

“I’m impressed.” He heard Veronica’s voice and froze. “I wonder what Betty will think when she hears from me. In an hour, so as to say.”

He didn’t respond to that, instead, he swung his leg over his bike and headed the hell away.

He’d had his moments when he’d thought Betty would leave him, and knew he couldn’t blame her if she did. But she was always there…

…And so was Veronica, apparently, breathing down his neck.

What he’d done was wrong. It was a shock, even to him, that he’d snapped. He had never raised his voice on anyone in all the years he had been alive. Things did infuriate him, but he would cope. Fall down, rise back up, repeat. Raising his voice… never!

The fear of losing Betty because he’d gone bananas was crippling his bones.

…

Jughead barely made it through the next 8 days without Betty when a seething Veronica confronted him after his shift at Pop’s. She was upset because Betty was moving in with him in his tiny trailer.

Betty transitioning her stays from an apartment to a trailer, appalled even him.

Rushing home, he found Betty sitting on his couch, working on her laptop. She put it away when she heard him, and stood up, taking in his appearance until her eyes were glassy.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Jughead blurted out.

“If you’re not going to answer my calls, at least I need to know you’re alright! I can’t do that sitting in my apartment, waiting for you or a _call_ from you, Jug. I go crazy!”

He suddenly felt like a jerk for not thinking about her. His reason for staying away suddenly felt stupid.

He’d only meant to protect for her what mattered to her.

The distance was barely five minutes by a vehicle, and it was more than fine with him.

His trailer was shitty compared to her apartment, which was the reason why he’d never asked her to move in with him. As much as he’d thought of renting something nice, he knew he couldn’t afford two places at once.

Sometimes, he felt like he was protecting Betty from something even he didn’t understand. He just knew that she was good, with anything and everything, and he didn’t want her to have regrets… because of him.

“You don’t understand, Betty.”

“You can’t push me away,” Betty whispered, almost pleading.

“I warned your best friend to stay out of our relationship. I shouldn’t have… I mean, she wants the best for you, and I…” Jughead squeezed his eyes shut. “I wrote a speech, rehearsed it, and went into her office like an idiot.”

“I know that,” Betty said, causing him to look at her in disbelief. “Veronica told me and I figured.”

“She told you everything?”

“I made her.” Betty shrugged. “Honestly, if I were you, I’d have done the same. I’m glad you stood up for us, Juggie.”

He opened his mouth to say _nothing,_ and Betty let out a small laugh.

“I’d actually be mad if you hadn’t told her off,” Betty smiled, then laughed again. “Wait. That was a written speech?”

“Yeah,” he grimaced. “I really want to apologize to Veronica, Betty. I really do.”

“That can wait.”

A grin crossed his features when she smirked at him. “So, I have a week to make up for?”

“More.” Betty walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck, his mouth meeting hers halfway.

After dropping his beanie onto the coffee table, Jughead carried Betty into the bedroom, lifting her by the thighs. Call it his tempered vision, he groaned when he bumped his girlfriend’s arm against the door frame and grimaced. “Sorry.”

“Fuck me.”

They’d both been virgins the first time they’d seen each other without a piece of clothing. It had taken them weeks of mental preparation—and research—to go further than just touching.

It had been in this trailer, in this bed.

“You’re needy. I missed you,” Jughead gasped against her lips before claiming them. She opened up for him, letting his tongue explore her mouth. Her hands started working on unbuttoning his shirt and her gentle touches sent shivers up his spine. “Damn yes, I missed you!”

“You don’t say,” Betty breathed. “I want to be mad at you, Jug.”

He smiled, moving his mouth lower, and pushed the neckline of her tank top aside to kiss the top of her breasts. “I deserve it.”

Laughing, Betty pushed at his chest, and he pretended to fall almost off the bed.

“Hey!” he chided, then gulped as Betty started taking her top off, revealing her lacy blue bra. She leisurely climbed onto his lap before he pulled her close and buried his face against her breasts, eliciting a moan from her wet lips. A quick tug and he was in the promised paradise.

“Jug, fuck…” Betty moaned when he bit on her nipple, and soothed it with his tongue before sucking on it. He’d never get over how delicate they felt under his tongue, or how it drove his little minx crazy. She was already squirming against him when he switched, pinching the nipple he’d had his share from. His pants felt too tight, the zipper determined to leave a mark. “Gosh, stop driving me crazy,” Betty panted. He released her with a pop before her mouth was on his. “I need you,” she breathed, his bottom lip pulled in between her teeth.

When she let go, he lay her onto the bed and made quick work of getting rid of their remaining clothes.

He aligned himself at her entrance, hissing at the simple contact. Her moan of approval was all he needed to sink in until he was fully buried inside her warmth.

Leaning down, he captured her mouth in a wet kiss. “You okay?”

“Never better.” Betty gave him a weary smile.

Jughead pulled out until only his tip was inside her, then sank back in. He moved, gradually picking up the pace as her nails dug into his arms. Her head tossed into the pillows, giving him access to her throat where he nibbled and sucked eagerly. She wrapped her legs around his hips, her heels digging into his butt. “Fuck!” he panted. She brought her mouth to his, their tongues dancing, her hips meeting his every thrust. He was full of Betty, in every damn way possible. “Come… come with me, please,” he managed to say.

“Close… so… close.”

He reached a hand to stroke her clit and they both fell apart with a slack attempt to swallow each other’s cries. He collapsed on top of her, his breathing shallow against her neck.

“I really missed you, Jug,” Betty gasped shakily, holding him close.

He’d missed her more. Had he said it? He wanted to.

Jughead slowly rolled over to his side and pulled her close, planting a firm kiss to her temple.

“Don’t ever do that again,” Betty said after a while.

“Do what?” he teased, still recovering from the orgasm.

Her response was a light slap against his chest, making him gasp.

“I won’t ever push you away again. I promise you, Betty.”

“I won’t let you,” Betty said firmly, almost to herself.

He smiled at that. “So, you’re moving in with me, I hear?”

“One of us has to.”

And that one had to be Betty. His Betty. She was the one taking chances while he was half-bracing himself for a heartbreak. “I wasn’t sure you would have wanted to move in with me, and the apartment you lived in isn’t where I belong, Betty.” He sucked in a breath when Betty’s hands caressed his side.

“It’s not where I belong alone, either.”

He sighed, because he agreed.

“I met a therapist, a few days ago…” he said, after a long silence.

“Oh my God!” Betty exclaimed, plopping on an elbow to face him. “I can’t believe it!”

“I didn’t say ‘met with,’ Betty. She’s a regular customer at Pop’s and she handed me her card. That’s when I found out. I do have it, one sec…”

“No, tell me what happened.” Betty stopped him before anything. The happiness on her face was what he’d missed in the last many days.

“Nothing. I didn’t talk to her. I don’t know what to do. It’s… terrifying. I’ve been thinking about it though; wondering what my life would be like if I stopped being an embarrassment. I d—”

“—Don’t. Ever. Call yourself that,” Betty said sternly.

Jughead grinned like an idiot, and she cuddled against his chest. “I love you!”

“I love you, too.”

He kissed her head. “Think again, Betts. You _really_ want to move in?”

“Oh, I already _have_ moved in, Beanie Boy. Check your closet,” Betty drawled dramatically.

.

.

…

Life since Jughead was something Betty’s younger self never would have expected. Meeting Jughead might have been fate’s prank as Jughead called it, but staying was a choice. Her choice. His too—how had she ended up lucky? He had become her constant. She’d found her world with him. Perfect and promising. And she wouldn’t trade it for _anything._

“ _And does he love you, Elizabeth?”_

“ _Unconditionally, mom. Not a doubt in my mind.”_

Jughead was quite a secure person, though he wouldn’t call himself that. There were times she’d doubted he’d be hard to live with—thanks to Veronica. But that thought had vanished once she’d moved in with him.

She’d had to (move in with him, that was), after those sleepless nights and tears, knowing Jughead had been purposely avoiding her. She’d thought it was because of her drinking that he’d lied and left because there had been no shrimps on the buffet. Humiliated, she hadn’t had the guts to talk to anyone. Not even Veronica.

If it hadn’t been for Veronica informing her about Jughead’s little _stunt,_ 7 days later, she wouldn’t have gotten to the truth, or made a decision—even though Veronica’s intention had been to show Betty Jughead’s true colors.

Betty had had to almost interrogate her best friend to get to the whole story.

She’d been mad at both; Veronica _and_ Jughead. Though eventually, she’d realized that it had been just another event that had caused her to make yet another best decision of her life. Of course, she still believed in these delusions, wholeheartedly. And they weren’t stupid.

This was so much different than her hectic and fruitless life prior to Riverdale eleven months ago. Not that there hadn’t been nice guys in New York, but that she’d never clicked with _any_ of them. To add to that, there were Alice and Hal Cooper; her parents, who didn’t easily approve of people.

And then there had been Veronica; her overprotective best friend from childhood. They’d grown up together because their fathers knew each other. Same school, same college; same dorm room. And when Betty had decided to buy The Riverdale Register for it had been for sale, she’d found out that Veronica had had plans to settle in Riverdale, too. Great minds!

Alice and Hal had supported Betty when she’d put her plans on the table. After her dad’s mentoring, she’d used majority of her trust fund money to buy the local newspaper.

As much of a dream came true it felt, it was… work.

Unlike Veronica, she couldn’t go to New York for Christmas like she’d planned this year.

“What do you mean _our_ tickets?” Jughead questioned in horror, but she didn’t turn to look at him.

“Doesn’t matter, Jug. The work’s too much. We can’t…” Betty sighed as she readjusted the two pillows on the bed. Her boyfriend wouldn’t know how she felt. He wasn’t a family person, and holidays weren’t his scene because it brought people. She’d figured as much. “It’s fine. I’ll be with you. You’re my family too,” she muttered. Telling him what was on the tip of her tongue would send him reeling. Even though he was doing better with the therapy, she didn’t want to test him. Even her own therapist agreed upon it; wanted her to give him time.

“At this rate, these pillows must learn to straighten up by themselves.” His arms came around her and she sighed, leaning her head back against his shoulder. “I wish we could go,” Jughead murmured. “I do want to meet your family someday, Betty. They may not like me, but I won’t know that until I try.”

Tears filled her eyes and she nodded, unsure if he meant it.

But then, Jughead had always been real with her.

God, she didn’t deserve him.

“And you’re allowed to scream at me, that I should be happy because we aren’t going,” Jughead said in a teasing tone.

“What?” She turned in his arms, searching his face for what she didn’t find.

“I know you’re homesick. You were homesick at Thanksgiving, but there was Veronica to make you feel at home. What can _I_ do to help this time?” he asked with a hopeful smile.

“Stay with me?”

“I ain’t going anywhere. Not ever.”

.

.

…

“How did it go?” Betty asked from the kitchen when she heard Jughead at the screeching trailer door.

“Better than I thought. Midge thinks I should talk to Mom, but she understands why I don’t want to… It’s complicated,” came his reply. “What are you doing?”

“I… uh,” she stuttered, and moved to where she could see him from, “I’m baking trial cookies. It’s a Christmas tradition. I don’t want to mess up tomorrow.”

Laughing, he shook his head and took his jacket off before doing the same with his snowshoes and socks, granules of snow dousing the large doormat. Her breath hitched as she watched. And then, he just walked past her into the bathroom, making her let out the held breath and smile to herself.

An old artificial Christmas tree, the smell of baked cookies, a visit from Jellybean, and an uplifting half an hour video call with the rest of the Cooper family—bravely initiated by Jughead. That was Betty and Jughead’s Christmas in a nutshell. Quiet and without much of human interaction, to think. It wasn’t Betty’s kind of Christmas, but she was the happiest she’d ever been which _said_ something.

Pop’s Diner was decorated every inch with traditional Christmas decorations and golden strings of lights illuminating them. Jughead and Betty circled the larger than life Christmas tree, and Jughead bowed with an ‘after you’ when they reached the door.

Even off work, Jughead took his job seriously, Betty figured.

She sat down quietly in a booth, glancing around and breathing in the magical air. Jughead was waiting for their order and the usual cashier guy was busy staring at the counter. When he looked at Jughead, he gave him the look that Betty had started to notice by now. Either he still couldn’t believe that Jughead was in a relationship or he had a secret crush on Jughead.

Her phone rang all of a sudden, and seeing as who it was, she sighed before answering it.

“How come you didn’t tell me your plans were canceled, B?”

Betty sighed, already having expected this question. Their conversations had gotten fewer over the last months, with hints of unspoken apologies lingering in the air. Straight to the point or grim silence.

“V, I’m so sorry. I meant to, I swear. Even Jughead had reminded me to, it just, slipped my mind.” Her anxiety had gotten to her, and if it hadn’t been for Jughead, helping her with her proofreading and layouts, she’d have been lost.

“Hand him the phone.”

“What?”

“I need to talk to him.”

“I can’t—”

“—B, please,” Veronica insisted. “For a minute. Please.”

“Fine, but if you say something inappropriate—”

“—Just trust me for once.”

Biting her lip nervously, Betty glanced up to see Jughead approaching the table. The smile on his face made her wish she’d never answered Veronica’s call in the first place.

“I can’t believe it’s been so long since I’ve had a Swiss Roll,” Jughead said excitedly, putting the tray down and sitting across from her. When he noticed the phone, he mouthed a ‘sorry.’

She handed it to him. He took it. Had she not been nervous herself, she would have laughed at his comically widened eyes.

After a series of back-and-forth splutters, Jughead held the phone to his ear, letting Betty hear his side of the conversation. “Veronica, I… first of all, I’m so sorry about how I acted last time. It was stupid, I don’t know what got into me. I don’t hate you, and I don’t want you to hate me, for Betty’s sake…” Betty reached a hand across the table to cover his, her thumb feathering over his knuckles. “Uh… Okay,” he muttered, his eyebrows drawn together, then listened to what Veronica was saying.

Betty took that time to scan through the tray containing Glazed meatballs, baked potatoes, steaks and roasted vegetables, and a chocolate Swiss cake for dessert. She was surprised by the missing bread, and decided she’d tease him later. But just as the thought crossed her mind, a waitress appeared with two burgers that screamed Christmas.

Jughead suddenly gaped at Betty like he wanted to say something. “It’s okay…” he said quietly into the phone, and again listened to what Veronica was saying. “Sure. And Merry Christmas to you, too.”

“What did she say?” Betty asked when he’d handed her the phone back.

“She… apologized.” He didn’t seem sure. “She wants to get to know me. I don’t know what to think.”

“Call it a Christmas miracle,” Betty muttered happily, wondering what had changed.

“How did I become so lucky all of a sudden? First your fam, now your best friend?”

“Come _on,_ you’re just that amazing!”

“Betts—”

“—Look up!”

“Wh… Oh!” He laughed when he glanced upwards and they both leaned forward for a sweet, under the mistletoe, Christmas kiss.

…

Valentine's day! The 14th of February! It had been one of those days Jughead would have wished would disappear from the calendar.

Not anymore.

“Happy Valentines Day, JB!” Jughead greeted into the phone as Betty tucked herself close to his side, placing a soft kiss to his bare shoulder. “I love you,” he mouthed to her.

“I love you, too,” Betty mouthed back.

“Juggie. Oh. Happy Valentines Day to you, too. I thought… Whoa, wait _a_ minute!” Jellybean said in a voice that told him his little sister would drop anything and everything to come to rescue him. He even heard a ruffling sound for good measure. “Betty didn’t ditch on you, did she? I swear if she—”

“—Oh my God, JB!” Betty whispered in horror, sitting up straight, and Jughead was quick to slip his hand into hers. “For God’s sake I love your brother and I’m…” her voice trailed off when she looked at him, and he gave her a reassuring smile. She sighed, then smiled back. His sister _had_ no filter. He’d been there, done that, knew where it came from.

“Shit, shit. Betty, I’m so sorry… I’m just… I didn’t expect this, you guys aren’t supposed to have time to call me.”

“What are you saying, JB? Come on, I love you, too, you know that,” Betty said dramatically.

“Don’t let it get to your head, JB. She loves me more! Never thought I’d say this to anyone.” Jughead grinned at Betty.

“God, differently, okay,” Betty giggled, amused. “I have a surprise for you. Later.” She winked.

“Sold.” He planted a kiss to her mouth, already wishing he hadn’t called his sister in the first place.

“Eww, okay.” Jellybean’s screech had him and Betty breaking away. “Stop! Got it.”

“You coming, JB?” Betty asked, beaming up at Jughead.

“I… I’ve got… a date… a date, yes.”

Jughead groaned. “Not again! Who’s he?”

“Why do you always assume it’s a he? It could be a she,” Jellybean retorted.

“With you, it’s always a he.”

“Fine, I hate you. It’s… new, I guess. I trespassed into his compound and he invited me for a snack. How could I say no to that? I’m _your_ sister. But we’re not official. Like, really, official. I’d like to get to know him first, know him well, you know… like you and Betty did. I might be learning from you guys.”

He stared at Betty, blinking a couple of times, her reassuring smile meaning much more than it should have.

He didn’t need to try hard. Figured. But he’d always wanted Jellybean to look up to him—than the other way round. Therefore, Jellybean saying those words… it gave him the sense that he was doing something right.

Betty would always tell him he didn’t need to try hard. Midge, his therapist, had also made him aware that he was already on his path to becoming secure in who he was. He even kept a personal journal to write down where he stood.

They had their invites for Cheryl’s party this year, too, but Betty had decided on skipping that for good. At first, he thought he was the reason why. But when Betty informed him that she wanted to spend the night just with him and him alone, he gave in.

He hadn’t seen Cheryl after that night at Betty’s apartment. As scary as their next encounter felt, he wouldn’t think about it. He would face it. Bravely.

Jughead left for work early, the kiss from Betty’s lips lingering on his lips like it did every day. It was supposed to be his day off, but Betty had plans with Veronica, so he’d figured he might as well go to work. Staying at home and overthinking would make him restless and he’d be tempted to pop in some pills—now that he had them, prescribed—which gave him anxiety when he thought of how addicting they could be.

The day didn’t go as bad as he’d thought, considering he’d been looking forward to picking up the ring he’d proudly placed an order for, at a store in Greendale over a month ago. He was more excited than usual, initiating foolish conversations no customer had asked for. He laughed at himself when no one was in sight, and successfully avoided the Cashier guy who looked smug the entire day.

…

Jughead slowly unlocked the door to his trailer and walked in before taking his shoes off. “Betts,” he called out, looking around as he hung up his jacket on the hook. “Where are you?” Their dimly lit place smelled like a bakery. Inhaling deeply, he timidly began walking—6 feet of distance—to reach the empty kitchen. “Betty?”

He stumbled back when Betty popped out of nowhere, her hair up in a messy bun, a heart-shaped red velvet—or a red frosting?—cake in her hand. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Juggie!” she squealed happily.

He chuckled and shook his head, walking over to her.

“What?” Betty asked, searching his face, and he realized he’d gotten a little emotional by her surprise.

“I can’t believe it’s been a year,” he whispered, then let out another chuckle. “Betty,” he began, taking the tray from her hands and placing it on the table. He took her hands in his and placed a soft kiss to her mouth. “I’ve never been so lucky in my life. You… you make me the happiest person alive.”

She let out a slow giggle and kissed him on the lips, subtly grabbing his wrist.

When she placed his hand on her flat stomach, he froze and pulled away. She didn’t say a word, just blinked.

“Betts… Are we?”

“3 weeks,” she exclaimed, tears springing her eyes. “I-I have no idea how it happened… I was so thorough… Now it just feels like…”

“The best surprise ever…” To say that would be an understatement.

“Best surprise ever?”

“Yeah,” he chuckled happily, “and well, in that case, Betty Cooper, will you marry me?”

She froze as if she’d heard him wrong, then raised an eyebrow. “In that case?”

“Thought I needed leverage.” He grinned, pulling her close to him, their toes touching.

“The hell, you didn’t.”

“Easy for you to say,” he shrugged. “Is that a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes. I can’t believe you wouldn’t have asked me if I wasn’t pregnant!”

The happiness on her innocent face was all he needed in that moment.

Jughead sank to one knee and held out the beautiful moissanite ring from his pocket. He’d ditched the box in advance, not trusting it to pop open in time. “Betty Cooper, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Betty replied, finally tearing up, and he slid the ring onto her shaking finger, their gazes never breaking.

A little further away where their voices tripped over, Jellybean refrained herself from twirling the key into the trailer door.

When she’d found out about Jughead and Betty being absent from Cheryl’s party, she’d decided to get them herself.

That decision was now scrapped, and she was heading back. The excitement from what she’d heard was making her giddy. Soon enough, Jughead would have a family of his own—and she was going to be an Aunt at the age of 17 and not 40.

…

The bedroom door was half ajar when Jellybean finally entered the dimly lit trailer, hours later. She tapped her temple, reminding herself not to go in there. The last time she had, she’d gotten a glimpse of her brother’s naked ass. Her vocabulary had reduced down to ‘Oh my God’ for the next two hours. She’d expected Betty to get pissed off. She wouldn’t have blamed her—except, that hadn’t happened.

“Hey.”

She turned to see Jughead walking out of the kitchen. “Dammit, I was careful not to make any noise,” she grumbled, slumping her shoulders.

“Why didn’t you answer my calls?”

“I… my phone was in the car.” It still was in the car.

“Fair enough. Come here,” Jughead chuckled as he reached her, pulling her into a warm hug. “I’m so happy, JB.”

“Suits you,” Jellybean muttered, blinking away the happy tears. “So you’re going to be a dad now, huh?”

He chuckled briefly, and she could tell he was being bashful about it. “Yeah…” he murmured.

“Sorry, I overheard you and Betty.”

“I knew you heard. It isn’t like you to take off like that. I’m sorry—I didn’t stop you right then.”

“I didn’t want you to,” Jellybean insisted, pulling away from the hug. “So, how about I stay the weekend and take you guys for baby shopping, wedding shopping? Everything you both—I assume—suck at. We have so much to do, Juggie… I’m staying the night and designing the templates, I’ll need your laptop. I swear you won’t find a better event manager than me, though I do have _zero_ experience.”

“You’re hired,” Jughead smiled.

She squealed and gave him a brief tight hug. “I’m so happy.”

“I’m so scared…” he blurted out all of a sudden like he’d been crushed under a slab. Her own smile faded. “What if I’m not good enough? I’m not even enough. I can barely take care of myself, how do I take care of Betty? What if this is it? I might be on the road to making her believe I’m not a fit. What if the kid never likes me? I can’t ma—”

“—Juggie! You’re rambling!” Jellybean interrupted.

“Sorry…” Jughead walked over to the couch and sank onto the middle seat cushion, covering his face with his palms.

“What? No…” Jellybean huffed, “I didn’t interrupt you so you’d apologize! Look at you! A year ago, you had nothing—but me! And now you’re following your dream, you’re glowing, you’re in a healthy, loving relationship, and got your girlfriend pregnant, which isn’t easy. You need to do it right, you know, and you did—”

“—Why do I even let you talk?” Jughead growled, his voice muffled.

“My point is… you don’t know how capable you are, Jughead.” She walked over and sat in front of him on the coffee table, flinging his hands off of his face with a lame karate chop. “There’s a first time for everything, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t take a chance. Yes, kids do hate their parents. Look at us! Our parents will never make the effort you and I would one day; to sit and talk with the kids… When was the last time they did not insult the shit out of us? Someti—”

“—JB.”

“Okay, okay.” She held her palms up in mock defense. “And as for Betty, you love her! She knows that. She loves you. Even if you mess up—as long as you don’t mess up 10 times in a row…” That earned her an awkward smile from him. “You’ll be fine. Now go before your fiancée wakes up. I’ll manage.”

“Jug?” Betty’s voice filled the room and Jellybean stood up, about to apologize. “Oh… Oh my God, JB. When did you get here? I’m so glad. We missed you.” Jellybean was suddenly wrapped into a massive hug.

“I missed you, too. I’m so sorry we woke you up.”

“Don’t worry about it. Did I interrupt something?” Betty asked, pulling away from the hug and glancing between the siblings. “I could stay in.”

“No,” Jellybean laughed out loud, earning a triggered glare from her brother. “It was over before you walked in. I’ve kept the redundant insecurities dormant for now. Good enough, not good enough. Betty, you’ll see, over the next nine months—”

“—Betts, let’s go. Jellybean can manage herself.” With that and a piercing glare, Jughead stood up and pulled his girlfriend with him back into the room, shutting the door behind them.

After a minute of silence, Jellybean plopped onto the couch and burst into laughter.

.

.

“What did Jellybean mean by that?” Betty asked curiously once they were tucked in, cuddling spoons under the blanket.

Jughead switched off the last lamp illuminating the room. “Let’s not ponder upon it, the girl’s got no filter.”

“I was just curious. But, okay.” She nuzzled herself against him, his breath fanning the top of her head. He wondered if he should tell her, but decided against it. “Thank you… for being excited about the baby.”

“That’s no reason to thank me,” he insisted, before it hit him. “Betts…” he whispered warily.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered back.

He held her close, her hand clutching onto his arm.

“I hate myself for letting that thought cross my mind.”

“I don’t blame you, I know I don’t seem like a family person. I don’t know how to be, and it scares me when I think about the future. Our future… I-I’m not going to lie, I’m scared. But I’m never going to run away from what matters to me. This baby matters to me. You, matter to me.”

“You make me feel safe. You always do.”

He brought her palm to his mouth for a quick kiss. “Does that mean you’ll be cool if I mess up?”

“We’ve been together for a year, and I’ve got no complaints. So, Yeah,” she mumbled on a yawn, her eyes closing. “Besides, It’s hard to stay mad at you.”

“I know, cute and all, _my Beanie Boy._ ” Jughead sighed, squeezing her closer like they weren’t already squished.

“I love you.”

“I love you, Betty.”

All those nights of staying awake with threads and dummy paper rings… those back and forth travels to confirm the ring choice… and begging Midge to spare him one secret… it all felt worth it as he brushed his fingers over the ring he’d put on Betty’s finger.

Good enough, not good enough—what Jellybean had said was now, almost, imaginary to him. He did _not_ doubt that Betty would see him get anxious over stupid things, perhaps forever. And maybe things wouldn’t always be good, and he’d spiral. But he’d try. He’d make sure Betty and their baby was okay. That was one promise he could make to himself, and keep until forever—

“Go to sleep, Juggie, you’re tickling me,” Betty mumbled in her sleep. He wrapped his arms tighter, and she let out a blissful sigh.

With a smile, Jughead drifted off to sleep, dreaming flashbacks of his awkward proposal and flashforwards of Betty walking down the aisle.

.

.

.

.

🍪

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave your thoughts if you'd like, I'd love to know what you think.
> 
> PS Quick Question: How did you imagine the Cashier guy to look like? What did he look like? 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr, and/or leave asks, just come say a 'hi!'
> 
>   
> [fictitiousoshine.tumblr.com](https://fictitiousoshine.tumblr.com)
> 
> ~~Take Care, everyone, and stay safe and healthy!!!


End file.
